Vs. Nosepass
Vs. Nosepass is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/8/2016. Story Ian and Wingull are watching Nurse Joy treat Mudkip, Gulpin and Trapinch. Around the corner, Misty, Max and Brendan are talking. Max: Losing to Glacia was one thing. I mean, she’s a member of the Elite Four. Not even Ian is strong enough to beat one of them. But to Ms. Roxanne! I didn’t expect him to lose to any gym leader besides dad. Misty: Knowing Ian, he’ll want to stay here till he’s ready for a rematch. Brendan: That, may be an issue. Misty and Max look at Brendan. Brendan: Anticipating Ian’s victory against Roxanne, I, uh, bought us tickets on a cruise ship to Slateport City. Misty: Ah, Slateport! I’ve heard that the harbor is beautiful there! Max: Why’d you do that? Brendan: There’s a Pokémon Contest there, about a day or two after the ship would arrive. If we don’t take this particular ship, then we’ll miss the contest all together! It leaves tomorrow morning. Misty: So, what do we do? Ian: You get on the ship. Everyone looks, as Ian joins them. Brendan: Ian?! Were you listening the entire time?! Ian: I tuned out most of it. But you’re taking it. Max: But, what about your gym badge? Ian: I’ll stay and get the badge, then catch up with you. Brendan: No way! We travel as a group, as a team! Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. You can’t let anyone hold you back, even good friends. (He gets in Brendan’s face.) You can’t let me interfere with your contest career, just like I won’t allow you to intervene with my quest to become Pokémon League champion. Ian storms off, leaving Brendan in shock. Brendan: Whoa. He’s usually scary, but he’s not usually, angry. End Scene It’s dark outside, as Ian is training with his Pokémon on rock terrain. Mudkip dodges a bulging ground, it being Trapinch’s Bulldoze. Torchic uses Mirror Move on Bulldoze, increasing the speed of attacks. Ian: There we go, Mudkip! Water Gun! Mudkip alternates with dodging and firing Water Gun, Ian eyeing the ground, watching how long it takes to create a trail of water. Mudkip is forced to alternate back and forth, dispersing the location of the water trails. Ian: Four Water Guns from the same spot to create the water trail. Now, Mud Slap! Mudkip spins around, kicking up mud with Mud Slap. It goes across a damp section of rock, kicking it away. Ian: Stop! All the Pokémon stop, looking confused. Ian runs over, tapping the damp rock and mud. He sighs, upset. Ian: Not enough. Mud Slap won’t alter the terrain enough to cancel out the water trail. Agh! Ian stands, pacing frustratedly. Mudkip looks upset, as Ian sighs. Ian: Sorry, Mudkip. It’s not you. Given enough time, your attacks could defeat Nosepass. But, it’s not skill and power that’ll beat Roxanne. It’s tactics. And right now, her’s is better. Voice: Ki-yah! Ian looks up, as Sheila jumps over a boulder, landing across from Ian. Ian: Who, oh. Sheila: Ha! I have finally made an impact on my eternal rival! Ian: Can count on my eternal rival to appear when I need her. Sheila: So you admit I’m your eternal rival! Ian: You have any Pokémon with an Electric type move? Sheila: Huh? That’s an odd request. But yeah. Ian: You and me, then. Mudkip, let’s go. Mudkip: Mudkip! Mudkip moves onto the field. Sheila: Here we go! Go, Meditite! Sheila throws a Pokéball, choosing Meditite. Meditite: Medi! Ian: Meditite? Really? Alright. Mudkip, Water Gun! Mudkip fires Water Gun, Meditite dodging. Ian: Make us run, Sheila! Sheila: Easily done! Meditite, Psycho Cut! Meditite’s hands glow pink, as it releases several crescent blades at Mudkip. Ian: Dodge! Continue with Water Gun! Mudkip dodges each Psycho Cut, firing Water Gun as it goes. Ian watches the ground, the water trail created on the ground. Ian: Now, Mud Slap! Mudkip uses Mud Slap from the water trail, Meditite dodging. Sheila: You want an Electric type move? Here it is! Meditite, use Thunder Punch! Meditite’s fist is encased in electricity, as she swings Thunder Punch. Mudkip jumps backwards to dodge, as the Thunder Punch hits the water trail, traveling up it. It hits and cuts through the muddy area, electrocuting Mudkip. Ian: Darn it! It didn’t work! Sheila: What? You were just testing a theory? Does this battle mean nothing to you?! Ian: (Sighs) Forget this. I’ll figure something out. Let’s go. Ian starts walking off, Torchic, Wingull and Trapinch following. Mudkip growls, standing its ground. Mudkip: (Angry) Mud! Mud! Ian turns back, seeing Mudkip’s determination. Ian sighs. Ian: You’re right. We’ve never backed out of a fight before. Sheila: There we go! There’s the attitude of my eternal rival! Ian: Mudkip, Water Gun! Sheila: Psycho Cut! Mudkip fires Water Gun, which Psycho Cut cuts through, striking Mudkip. Mudkip struggles to get up, as it glows. Sheila: Huh? Ian: Evolution. Mudkip morphs and evolves, into Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon’s hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. Sheila: Don’t let that scare you, Meditite! Take them out! Marshtomp: Marsh! Marshtomp spits a ball of mud, hitting and knocking Meditite back. Ian: A Mud Shot. A much stronger Ground move. I wonder, Sheila: Use Thunder Punch! Meditite charges in, swinging Thunder Punch. Marshtomp moves forward, as it takes the Thunder Punch, unharmed. Ian: Marshtomp is part Ground! Excellent! Marshtomp: Marsh! Ian: Alright, Marshtomp, let’s wrap this up! We have a gym battle to win! End Scene The sun is beginning to rise, as Roxanne walks towards the Pokémon School. Ian and Wingull are waiting for her. Roxanne: What’s this? I didn’t expect you to be a sore loser. Ian: I’d like a rematch. One-on-one, right on the field in back. Roxanne: What’s your hurry? Ian: I have a boat to catch in a few hours. I’m on the clock. Roxanne: Eager to get out of here? Ian: We have a schedule to keep. Roxanne: “We?” Ha. Alright, then. Let’s move. What’s the battle? Ian: I defeated your Lairon and Lileep. It’s Nosepass that I want to defeat. Roxanne: Then, let’s see if you can make it to your boat in time. Ian and Roxanne go to the practice field behind the Pokémon School, on opposite sides. Roxanne: Go, Nosepass! Roxanne throws a Pokéball, choosing Nosepass. Nosepass: Nose! Ian smiles, as he throws a Pokéball, Marshtomp coming out. Marshtomp: Marsh! Roxanne: Ah. No wonder you rushed back so soon. Ian: Marshtomp is part Ground. So don’t waste my time with Electric type moves. Roxanne: If you insist. Earth Power! Nosepass stomps the ground, cracks forming, releasing golden energy. Marshtomp is hit, being knocked back. Ian: Water Gun! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, as Nosepass stomps the ground, a boulder from Rock Tomb blocking the attack. Roxanne: I won’t make the same mistake. Evolution means a power increase. Nosepass, use Rock Tomb! Ian: Dodge! Marshtomp dodges the rising Rock Tombs, firing Water Gun as it goes, dampening the soil field. Marshtomp leaps back, as three rocks shoot out, pinning Marshtomp in the middle of them. Roxanne: Now, Earth Power! Nosepass stomps the ground, the dirt shaking. However, the Earth Power doesn’t crack the ground. Roxanne: What?! Ian: The terrain difference makes all the difference. You play the game of tactics and chess. I can play that game too. Roxanne: Well done. I must say, you play it well. Rock Tomb! Nosepass raises its arms, several purple spheres forming, solidifying into rocks. Nosepass fires them, as Marshtomp fires Water Gun, knocking them away. Ian: Now, Mud Shot! Marshtomp fires Mud Shot, hitting Nosepass, it skidding across the field. Ian: Tackle! Roxanne: Rock Tomb! Marshtomp charges in with Tackle, as Nosepass forms more boulders overhead, firing Rock Tomb. Marshtomp dodges, and Tackles Nosepass, it doing little damage. Ian: Water Gun! Roxanne: Block it! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, as a Rock Tomb breaks out of the ground to block it. The Water Gun breaks through, striking Nosepass, knocking it over, defeated. Roxanne: No way! Ian: Nosepass is unable to battle. The winner, is Marshtomp! Marshtomp: Marsh! Roxanne: (Returning Nosepass) Not bad. I have to admit. You’re a dedicated trainer, and a good friend. Here, the Stone Badge is yours. Now, go catch your ship. End Scene Brendan, Misty and Max are on the deck of the cruise ship, watching for Ian. Brendan: He’s never late. He never knows where he’s going, but he’s never late. Misty: Perhaps he’s staying in town to train. Just like he said. Max: He’s not coming with us? Misty: No! He said it himself! He’ll catch up with us! Max: But, he’s going to miss Brendan’s contest! Brendan: (Upset and accepting) It’s fine, Max. He said it himself. He won’t let my silly contests to interfere with his goals. Misty: Brendan… The ship’s horn blows, as it leaves port. Ian runs along the dock, chasing after the ship. Max: It’s Ian! Stop the ship! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull flies out towards the water, eyes glowing. A bubble of water forms, as Ian hops onto it. The Water Pulse erupts like a geyser, rocketing Ian into the air. He flips off the geyser, landing on the deck of the ship. An attendant looks perplexed. Attendant: Hey! You can’t… Ian: (Pulling out his ticket) Here’s my ticket. The attendant takes the ticket, walking off in a daze. The others run over to him, as Wingull lands on his shoulder. Brendan: Ian! You made it! Ian: Of course. Can’t miss your contest. Max: But, what about your gym battle with Roxanne? Ian: Done. Got the badge. Misty: This early in the morning? Ian: School teachers. They get up early. Brendan: Well, alright! Welcome aboard! Main Events * Ian's Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp, and learns Mud Shot. * Sheila's Meditite is revealed to have learned Thunder Punch. * Ian beats Roxanne, earning the Stone Badge. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Sheila * Roxanne * Nurse Joy (cameo) Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's, evolves) * Marshtomp (Ian's, newly evolved) * Trapinch (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) (cameo) * Torchic (Ian's) * Meditite (Sheila's) * Nosepass (Roxanne's) Trivia * This is the first time Ian has shown frustration over training or losing. This is because of the imposed deadline of the ferry. ** This shows Ian's development, as he didn't want to get separated from the group. ** This is the first time he's had this conflict as well, as this is the first time that a traveling companion has competed in other tournaments. * Mudkip is the first of Ian's Hoenn Pokémon to evolve. * This episode continues the trend of Sheila's Meditite learning a new move each time it appears. * The dirt field negating Earth Power is based off the anime Orange Island League Championship match vs. Drake, where Tauros' Fissure had no effect on the dirt field. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan